Tatuaje de amor
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Arthur despertó después de una borrachera terrible desnudo en su cama y con un liquido raro dentro de su trasero. Era claro lo que había pasado, pero lo que más lo impactó fue ver un tatuaje con el nombre del responsable ¿Quien coño era Alfred? *USxUK*.
1. Tatuaje

Tampoco esta es una idea mía, me la regalaron igual, una amiga del colegio lo hizo pero lo importante es que me doy el animo de escribirla =)

Pareja: AlfredxArthur principal; quizá mencione otras a gusto.

ACONSEJO: Si eres menor de 15 años y no te gusta leer cosas un tanto explicitas y groseras no lo hagas o arriésgate y lee con cuidado. Esto tendrá sexo, morbo entre otros.

* * *

><p>No era el mejor día de su vida, ni siquiera estaba entre los primeros 100.000 momentos más buenos, su cuerpo estaba tendido en la cama cubierta de sabanas blancas, estaba completamente desnudo, pegajoso y con un liquido blanco algo trasparente junto a muchas mordidas y marcas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, unas muy intimas, entre sus muslos, casi llegando a su pene había una que parecía seria, bien morada.<p>

-¿Por qué mierda no dejo el alcohol de una vez por todas?- dijo tranquilo, más de lo que debería estar.

Se miró levantando las sabanas de su cuerpo apreciando todo su cuerpo desnudo mientras aquel liquido dentro de su interior, ya frío y viscoso se deslizaba a través de su trasero hasta la cama, pestañeó un poco mientras se metía dos dedos en el ano, no con mucha fuerza, suavemente para sacar un poco del liquido blanco que estaba dentro de su culo.

-¿Semen? ¿Tengo semen en el culo? -suspiró- Esperaba que fuera una mujer con gustos raros al menos…

Se lo habían follado bestialmente la noche anterior y su cara estaba totalmente demacrada, no saltaba por la habitación gritando "¿Qué demonios hice?" ni nada similar, sabía que el culpable fue el alcohol, también sabía que había sido esa puta fiesta, aún recordaba a esos tipos tocándole la polla y el trasero depravadamente mientras el seguía bailando. Y lo más importante que sabía es que se lo había follado un hombre por detrás, le dolía el trasero como si le hubieran metido un palo caliente por éste.

Se daría un baño, luego se tomaría relajadamente su desayuno y luego diría:

-Es sábado...- soltando con suavidad la taza y después, sólo después…

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HICE ANOCHE? ¿POOOOORQUÉ?- gritó.

Y empezó a botar todo, quejarse del dolor que tenía en su puteado trasero y en la espalda, se quejó de todas las marcas una por una, en especial las del cuello que eran como que imborrables, no podía disimularlo con nada y una bufanda en esa época… ¡Era verano!

Sería de enfermos mentales ponerse una bufanda en esa época del año, sabía que era mucho pedir una explicación después de lo borracho que debió de estar, siempre terminaba teniendo sexo con alguien extraño, pero no todos los putos día se pillaba con la "leche" de otro tipo desconocido dentro del ano.

Arthur Kirkland cual era el nombre de ese sexy británico debía dejar todo aquello y aceptar que al menos una vez en su vida tuvo sexo por detrás, sexo gay. Lo intentaba, pero ese estúpido dolor cada vez que se sentaba o hacía movimientos muy bruscos le recordaba lo que había pasado, se sentó en el sillón y se levantó un poco la polera y se miró, lleno de mordidas y marcas, se preguntaba si habían lamido sus tetillas o chupado su polla, si habían usado lubricante o sólo lo pusieron en cuatro y ya.

-Maldito sado- gruñó- Y yo tan putamente masoquista… ¿Con quién me fui a meter?

No se sentía violado, porque estaba seguro que mientras lo arremetían pedía que lo hicieran más duro y profundo, no sabía tanto de sexo gay pero conocía su cuerpo, sabía que era un pervertido y le gustaba la rudeza. Lo importante es que en ese momento al levantase la camisa vio unas letras cercanas al borde del boxer que tenía, en su cadera, al lado derecho pero más abajo, más privado. Se mordió los labios, era una ¿Marca negra? ¿Plumón permanente? Nada de esas cosas, era más negro, más marcado, corrió un poco más abajo su boxer aspirando el aire con fuerza y lo vio allí. Había dos nombres unidos con un "**&**"

Era el suyo, lo diferenciaba y…

-¿Quién mierda…

Casi gruñó abriendo los ojos releyendo el nombre.

-…es Alfred? ¿Quién coño es él?-

Decía: Alfred & Arthur.

Y para embarrarla más estaban en un corazón. Perfecto, ahora tenía que hacerse una operación para borrarse el amargo día en que tuvo sexo por primera vez con un hombre, Arthur se removió la cabeza con fuerza, molesto y mandándolo todo a la mierda.

-¿Me debería suicidar?- ve el calendario, mañana había una convención de libros -Fuck, el domingo está eso, creo que me suicidaré después de ir…- el británico diciendo esto volvió a ponerse la polera en su lugar rogando en que esto sólo fuera un mal recuerdo que se sacaría con una operación, porque tenía grabado permanentemente el nombre de quien lo había poseído.

Pero lo que no sabía Arthur es que el tal Alfred estaba más cerca de lo que él creía, quizá era un vecino no tan lejano, quizá justamente en esos momentos estaba pasando por al lado de su casa. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese misterioso chico recordaría todo lo que pasó en la fiesta y le exigiría que fuera su amante, el mundo es pequeño y Kirkland pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

><p>Si desean insinuaciones de alguna pareja díganmelo, abierta a muchas parejas, de allí a la que escoja es tema aparte.<p>

Alfred ya deben saber quien es y está más cerca de lo que el inglés cree.

Alfred tiene el mismo tatuaje homo que Arthur ¿No es lindo? =)

Mucho mucho más en el próximo capitulo.

¡Pronto tendré el capitulo de mi otro fic!


	2. Alfred

Seguí con esto, su relación es rápida más que nada porque Alfred es un americano gay muy caliente y a Arthur bien que le gusta, pero el problema se dará por el "soy sólo sexo para él", espero les grade como va la historia =)

Pareja: La misma que antes, veré más adelante si pienso en otras parejas.

* * *

><p>Su vida era mierda, shit, shit, shit, caca, mojón, diarrea, vomito, todo junto en una gran sopa, pero debía mantenerse vivo, la convención lo valía, luego encontraría la forma de suicidarse por caliente, alcohólico, y ahora nuevo y mejorado: GAY, y como iba viendo era bastante gay, siempre tuvo ese lado quizá, su cuerpo estaba marcadísimo, ese sexo había sido fuerte, verdaderamente salvaje.<p>

Se sonrojó un poco tocándose la cara, ero lo más estúpido, gay y homosexual querer recordar como había sido todo, si lo había disfrutado o acordarse al menos que sentía que le metieran algo dentro de su estrechita cavidad, se sentía gay, porque para ser sinceros en la mañana cuando se metió los dedos en el culo para sacarse la "lechita" del tipo misterioso se sintió rico, placentero quizá, le gusto la reacción de su cuerpo y de sus caderas.

-Mierda- susurró cabreado- ¿Por qué me hiciste tan putamente caliente dios?- decía tratando de encontrar su preciada respuesta o un poco de su dignidad en alguna parte más ésta no se dignaba a parecer.

Quería dejar de caer en el pecado, ser un chico normal, no chico a decir verdad, un "adulto normal", tenía veinticinco años, debía comportarse, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en los placeres carnales, en masturbarse o en otras cosas, en resúmenes, sexo, debía dejarlo, bueno, sexo es salud, debía practicar ese "bien a la salud" menos seguido. Removió su cabeza, lo único que tenía que olvidar por ahora era esa noche y también hallar una manera de caminar sin parecer un enfermo mental ¡Cojeaba, puto el que lo culeó, lo dejó cojo!

¿Por cuánto tiempo se la habían metido? ¿Había dormido acaso con un pene dentro de su ano? Dolía mucho ¡Coño, dolía! Cuando hallara al desgraciado lo metería a la cárcel por maltrato a traseros de ingleses y por ser bueno en el sexo, en realidad no sabía si era bueno ni quería tener conocimiento de ello.

Sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaron.

Lo quería borrar de su mente, pero ni siquiera recordaba una mísera parte de lo que le pasó.

-Tengo que olvidarlo, no debo recordar quien me folló el orto por el amor a la Reina de Inglaterra- suspiró con rabia.

Se arregló un poco la ropa y lavó en el lavaplatos las escasas cosas que había usado en el desayuno, tomó algunos objetos de más, su celular, su billetera y claro que se trató de parar correctamente al caminar, iba a pedir una reserva en donde daría la conferencia una de sus escritoras favoritas en la convención del libro del domingo.

En su ropa traía unos pantalones algo ajustados a su sensual trasero, no demasiado pero lo suficiente para ser atractivo y una polera algo más suelta arriba de color negro, sencilla, luego tomó sus llaves y cerró su casa mientras su no sonriente y amargada cara decía: "Hoy es otro día, ayer me follaron, pero hoy es otro día"

Salió como si nada y sus vecinos lo miraban como si nada, como si el día de ayer nada hubiera pasado ¿Acaso no gimió y gritó como una perra en celo? O es que acaso… como todos sus vecinos eran unos vejestorios no lo escucharon. Dejo de pensar, donde tenía que ir sólo quedaba a cuatro miserables intercepciones de su hogar, no demasiado lejos. El británico en esos momentos sinceramente se estaba esforzando en caminar "normal" después de aquello, un chico le llamó la atención en la calle, era muy ruidoso, su voz resonó en su cabeza y se sonrojó sin encontrar un porqué. Había algo familiar pero como siempre, lo trató de dejar de lado. El chico preguntaba a cada pobre tipo en la calle sobre alguien, Arthur agachó la cabeza para que no le preguntara a él, pero fue inevitable que se acercara.

-¡Hey, you, disculpe señor!- se acercó, Arthur se quiso matar. Pero no más que en la mañana.

-Dime…- no levantó la cabeza.

-Busco a un chico…un inglés -decía algo emocionado al describirlo- Tiene ojos verdes, un pelo rubio al igual que el de usted señor, una sonrisa exquisita ¡El mejor trasero de todo Reino Unido sin duda alguna también!

El inglés tosió fuertemente casi atorándose, es como si lo estuviera describiendo a él.

-¡Y tenía unas extrañas cejas!

-Oye puto bastardo, mis cejas me dan carácter sabes- lo miró a los ojos levantando la vista.

El chico delante de él no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando abriendo los ojos mientras el británico lo miraba de manera misteriosa, su cuerpo se sentía extraño al tener tan cercano a ese joven, al ver sus ojos azules, sus gafas y su rubio cabello, una sensualidad extraña lo embargaba, se sentía caliente.

-Arthur…-susurró.

-¿Có-mo sabes mi nombre?

Se acercó a su cuerpo en un momento que no supo precisar y lo besó, el inglés sólo abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba erguido, no hacía movimiento alguno, el americano lo arrojó con suavidad a la orilla más cercana y lo arremetió contra ésta al encontrarla mientras le ponía más calentura en el beso tocando con suavidad la entrepierna del británico con su muslo derecho, el inglés abre la boca ante el sutil roce mientras siente como la lengua de aquel muchacho se colaba con la suya en un caliente beso, entrecierra los ojos mientras el americano marca territorio con sus manos y hace más presión para empezar a mover su pierna contra el miembro de Kirkland.

Éste sólo gime ante el roce en medio del beso tratando de sacárselo de encima, hasta que por fin lo consigue. Su respiración estaba hecha una mierda luego de eso, caliente y excitada.

-¿Po-Porqué hiciste eso maldito maricón?

-Porque tú eres mío, todo tu culito, tu polla, tus ojos, todo tu ser ¿No lo recuerdas?- se le acercó nuevamente mientras el inglés sólo retrocedía con las mejillas suavemente encendidas. –Tú eres y serás por siempre mi puto amante Arthur Kirkland, recuérdalo…- sonrió poniéndole una mano en su trasero en plena calle sacándole un respingo acalorado al apretar suavemente su trasero.

El inglés luego de eso palideció, allí lo tenía, osado y desafiante el muchacho con quien hace unas horas atrás tuvo la noche más cargada de pasión y morbo de su vida que no podía recordar, no sabía que hacer ni decirle, todo era raro, muy extraño, lo único que sabía es que no sería su amante y jamás volvería a abrirse de piernas para un hombre, eso decía ese inglés, pero Alfred F. Jones, el nombre de ese estadounidense nunca acepta un "no" como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Alfred nunca acepta un "no" como respuesta =)<p>

Veamos como le hace Alfred con Arthur después de esto, ya que creo que no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

Ahora pronto pondré un fic que se llama "Sexo Gay" que es un lemon USxUK =)

Y luego claro, termino el tercer capitulo de "Camp Gay" XD


	3. Arthur

¿Saben señoritas y caballeros? soy grosera en mis fic, es que algunas veces me aburre mantener un vocabulario lindo y de princesita en la vida normal, hay veces en que tengo que dejarme llevar y darme un descanso, por eso quizá mis fic son así.

Este es el tercer capitulo todo normal, después será más hot, créanme perras. (Les digo así con cariño =), no se sientas ofendidas o ofendidos por favor)

* * *

><p>El inglés sólo lo miraba con odio pero involuntariamente su corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza y a agitarse con demencia dentro de su pecho, además recordó que hace pocos segundos lo que había pasado, esos labios gringos marcando terreno, su lengua húmeda y traviesa profanando su boca e incluso esa manera en la que quería dominar su cuerpo, el que quisiera abusar de él, el que quisiera violarlo analmente de nuevo… ¿Cómo aquello podía calentarlo? incluso conseguía que su verga se parar-<p>

No, aún no. Sus mejillas se oscurecieron por el tono rojo, eso aún no podía pasarle, no el que se pusiera erecto, eso claro que podía ocurrir pero lo que no debía suceder es que gustara de aquellas palabras, no debía excitarse, además no es como si él, un educado y brillante inglés quisiera que le abrieran las piernas y que luego… lubricaran su entrada con una húmeda lengua para meter un grande y erecto pene en su ano. Y no quería gritar como una perra, no quería jadear bajo su cuerpo, no quería sexo gay.

Eso se decía, pero aún así se calentaba.

-Te amo.

-Muere, muere…-susurró- Eres un maldito gay y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ve a violarte a otro.

Giró su cuerpo hacia una dirección contraria a la de ese chico planeando que ese encuentro fuera el final de su historia, de todo lo que se pudiera escribir entre ellos dos, sentir y disfrutar a su lado, pero ese estadounidense atentando contra su destino insistió, con una sonrisa heroica y con una fuerza extraña tomándole de una de sus muñecas, esas no eran las últimas líneas de esa historia, era el principio.

-No, a ti no te viole…- trataba de encararlo, pero el inglés se removía hasta que sintió la mano del americano tomándole el rostro –Tú aceptaste, tú me deseas, deseas que te lo haga de nuevo y muchas otras noches, como deseo volver a tenerte en mi cama Arthur.

-¡Para! ¡Stop! ¡Llamaré a la policía y te acusare de violación!

-No es violación cuando el otro lo disfruta- lo arrinconó a la pared juntando sus entrepiernas produciendo diferentes y pronunciados jadeos al comenzarse a mover.

-N-No hagas que me ponga duro… no aquí, no en la calle maldito animal-carraspeó ronco.

-¿Entonces quieres una charla? sólo eso te pido a ti y a tu sexy culo…-le apretó las nalgas con morbosidad, esos pitillos tan apretados eran irresistibles.

El inglés aceptó más enojado que la mierda y casi caliente, no podían estar violándoselo en la calle y él… muy a finales dejándolo, se sentía algo extraño cada vez que esos ojos azules lo miraban y devoraban, quería sentirse más cerca, quería estar desnudo en una cama mientras ese chico se lo cog-

No, puta mierda de quien sea que lo cagó, porque a ese chico no lo parieron, lo cagaron. No quería tenerlo cerca, pero allí estaba como un imbécil en una cafetería bastante gay pidiendo unos refrescos y el tarado estadounidense al otro lado de la pequeña mesa mirándolo con deseo.

-Y…

-¿Quieres saber que pasó esa noche?- preguntó con una sonrisa ese americano.

Traía ropa grande, pero no porque fuera muy gordo, quizá era su estilo, era joven y quizá más que ese inglés, tenía una soberbia sonrisa a veces y una que otra vez una infantil con una picardía oculta. Era un chico interesante.

-No, realmente paso la oferta.

-Pues te contaré al ver que insistes tanto.

Ese chico aparte de idiota era sordo, perfect.

El americano se cambió de silla para estar junto al inglés a quien ya la cabeza le hervía, era un chico, no, un crío tan jodidamente molesto.

-¿Un poco de distancia es mucho pedir?

-Eso no es lo que me decía antes Artie…

-Arthur, me llamo Arthur ¿qué tienes en contra de la puta **h,** la **u** y la** r**? bueno, sólo cuéntame y lárgate.

El americano se acomodó más cerca mientras el mesero les dejaba los refrescos en la mesa, Alfred le agradeció con confianza como si pasara en ese bar con regularidad aunque era obvio, era un bar gay y el inglés se quería matar por estar dentro de éste.

-Era una fiesta como ninguna otra, estaba conversando con un amigo mío, un danés. Y fue allí cuando te vi a ti mi travieso inglés, moviendo tus caderas, excitado al máximo, eras el alma de la noche, todos te miraban con ganas de violarte e hiciste que yo no pudiera apartar de mi vista tu cuerpo, estabas tan acalorado, tu verga estaba parada y apretaba tus pantalones, tu culo se marcaba y uno que otro afortunado te lo estaba tocando al igual que tu pene… yo quería…

-Stop, please stop-decía impactado al ver como lo narraba. -¿Podrías dejar de ser tan mariconamente explicito?

-Bueno, bueno -infló sus mejillas. - ¿En que iba? ah, sí, quería masturbarte… meter tus dedos en tu ano, pero estaba demasiado lejos, el alcohol me llenaba la sangre, quería ser el héroe que te salvara de todos esos pervertidos para luego llevarte a una pieza y convertirme en tu villano.

-Bromeas…-el inglés estaba pálido.

-¡Caminé heroicamente hacia ti!

-¡Degeneradamente querrás decir!

-Y luego llegué, allí estabas, tus ojos se estaban nublando, en cualquier momento ibas a caer y yo seguía con esas ganas locas de cogerte.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que estás enfermo?- el inglés no podía creer lo que sus poco virginales oídos escuchaban.

-Por eso invente una escusa, diciendo que era tu hermano menor.

-M-Me estás asustando.

-¡Estaba borracho! ¡Ajajaj!-se reía como si la shit fuera muy graciosa, claro, como a él no le dieron por el orto. –Y te hablé, me respondía disparates… toque tu polla, me gruñiste al oído, no fue una conversación muy profunda, te acercaste a mí y agarraste mi pene con ferocidad, luego me miraste y dijiste "Fuck me, now"

-¡Ese no era yo!- el inglés estaba alteradísimo y rojo como tomate.

-Oh claro que eras tú, lo bueno empieza ahora. Te diste cuenta de que todo estaba mal cuando estabas casi desnudo en tu propia casa, nunca había querido follarme a alguien tanto como a ti a decir verdad, me contaste que eras hetero pero que aún así querías que te la metiera con brutalidad.

-Mother fucker- susurró perplejo.

-Bueno Artie, eso fue resumidamente lo que pasó después de la fiesta, ahora te diré como tuvimos sexo.

-No te atreverás -susurró con algo de nerviosismo.

-Oh claro que sí, tú eres mi puto amante, podemos hablar del sexo normalmente…-se acercó más acariciando sus muslos, el inglés trató, sólo trató de no mandarse un numerito allí, por eso no le gritó garabatos a diestra y siniestra.

-Ahh…ahh yo-u…-gimió al sentir una mano hurgar entre sus calzoncillos, lo estaba masturbando allí, no podía ser tan hijo de puta.

-Relax…

-S-Suéltame bastardo…-sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su verga poco a poco se erguía con calor al sentir los dedos del americano apretar su virilidad, sentía su pecho arder mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar por las sensaciones que producía ese chico en él.

-No, mientras te cuento como lo hicimos…te masturbare, verás que te divertirás como nunca "Sr. hetero".

Y con eso la conversación continuaría pero era claro que Arthur no estaría dispuesto a que le corrieran mano de forma tan descarada, eso creía, pero todo con aquel estadounidense era extraño y pervertido y lo que pasaría en unos cuantos minutos después no sería la excepción. Era un sentimiento nuevo, uno encantador y caliente, a él… lo ponía ese americano.

Y él se juraba hetero, se lo juraba claro, hasta que Alfred F. Jones entró en su vida.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo hay manoseos y narraciones gay por parte de nuestro poco héroe americano, está caliente y con ganas de cogerse a todo sexual británico que se pueda llamar "Arthur Kirkland" y tenga cejas grandes. Si tienen algún inconveniente díganmelo =)<p>

Este fic va rápido y esa es la idea, follaran como nunca y rara vez no tendrán sexo, pero lo importante es como el simple sentimiento de "quiero follar" pasa a ser amor.

Tengo un fic que se llama "Sexo gay" que es un solo capitulo y es un lemon, pero creo que tengo que arreglarlo, está muy **M**.

Y ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto capitulo de "Camp gay" =) prepárense.

PD: Con esto dirán ¿Cuándo mierda se hicieron el tatuaje? pronto lo sabrán igual x)


End file.
